The present invention relates to a method for characterizing defects on silicon-surfaces, in particular stressed or strained silicon-surfaces, a method for treating silicon-surfaces with the etching solution and the etching solution to be employed in the method and process of the present invention.
Particularly, the present invention relates to the revelation of stacking faults and/or dislocations that can be present in thin semiconductor films.